When you wish upon a black book
by Kurosaki Amber
Summary: When a black book of death falls in the hands of Light yagami, a young boy with his own take on justice, with his control over the criminal and innocent population; what will become of him and his people? -My take on death note-new and different characters. Reviews would be nice. .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

First beginnings.

A tale of both evil and good, the guilty and the innocent, the sane and the crazy. Where the lies get you far, until you trip. And the truth gets you further, if only you don't lie.

This is the story where power destroys the things closest to you, and feeds on the constant reminder of greed and death. A world where justice is served before other things, but above that is the evil it's confronted with.

Here lies the story of a young adult who tries to play the role of god, someone with a face not to be trusted and actions never to be forgotten. The story that is worth everyone's time and attention, it will do more than twist with your emotions.~

He stared, waiting patiently and shaking in the cold frosty wind. He had no idea what his future actions would be, for he was only taking orders.

Someone was waiting for him, he tried to ignore his want for leaving. He had completely turned away his instincts to stay where he was.

He wasn't scared, but he wasn't calm. He was in the situation where a false move could cost him his life, and where a wrong doing could take away all he had worked so hard for.

Look deeply into this person's heart, his own story; and how he got here. What he has done to get to where he is today. Try to understand the importance of him being here at this very moment. For this person is me.

"I'm ready. You can come in, try to escape and I will shoot you."

I walked in to see a tallish man pointing a gun, he was wearing a dull reddish brown short sleaved top, he wore black gloves and had a baggy beaded necklace strung around his neck. He was anorexic, if I was wrong in that factor- he would have been somewhere on the hugely underweight spectrum. He was Japanese, but he was very unusual and bold looking, his skinniness probably played a role in his overall appearance.

I had to be careful on what I would say, I didn't know who this was, and I didn't know what he was like. He was a complete stranger. He was not to be trusted.

"Give me the notebook, and maybe I'll be nice enough to spare your life."

His shoulder length orange hair floated in the wind, and showed me what it had hidden.

"What a big scar you have yourself there, May I ask how you got it?" I straight forwardly said.

The left side of his face had a very big pinkish scar; it covered his entire left side and continued on some parts of his nose. I made no gesture that we were on friendly terms; I kept quiet and held my head up.

"It's no big secret that I have been through a lot to get here, but even for that matter it's really none of your concern." He paused "Don't think you can change the subject, hand me the notebook light yagami. I know you have it."

The wind whistled in my ear, and the moon shone brightly through the cracks of the abandoned shed. In the corner of my eyes I looked for anyone else but us, if it was such a hassle to lead me here, then I simply wonder who else he brought along.

He looked and me, and I looked at him; trying to figure each other out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have it, I'm not Kira!"

"Ah you know, I'm not one of those people to judge, but it's a dumb idea not to give me what I want Light." He snarled.

He suddenly grabbed a pistol from his pocket and shot a bullet, it was so fast I almost had no time to realise he had pulled it on me. Shocked by the sudden change of field, and the deadly bullet I forgot about, it had just missed the top of my head and straight through the sheds left door, pushing it back and blasting its hinges.

My breath quickened as my mind finally caught on that the bullet could have easily killed me if it were a few inches below where it had been shot. My hands shook a little bit as I tried to contain my fear that death could have overcome me.

Did he mean to miss me when he shot? Or is he a really good shooter and meant only to scare me?

"After all that practicing I had, it would mean nothing if that wasn't on purpose. If you don't give me what I want, next time I'll really kill you."

He chuckled, lowered his gun and walked over to me, his shoes clicked on the hard floor.

"I know you have it, all the evidence leads up to you, and I want to get that notebook before you know who does. I will be L's successor; I won't accept being the second best anymore. I won'"

His eyes met mine and I swear if I knew any better I would say I was scared of him for a moment. What I saw was the type of person who won't muck around when they want something done. What I saw, was a person who was born around a life of death.

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"My name? let's see…my name? I'm afraid that's confidential, there's no reason for you to know that."

He laughed in my face. He walked back to lean on his motorcycle. He grabbed a bar of chocolate and bit into it. The crumbs fell on the floor, and I looked at them to avoid any eye contact with the man.

The fine distance between us seemed closer than it really was, and there was no way of getting out, even if there was; I was too afraid of trying to leave. Even so, I wasn't going to give in to him.

"Actually, I might tell you, you're going to die in my hands anyway." He said, his voice slightly muffled from the chocolate. "The names…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Justice and law

2 years before~

Konnichiwa (Hello), my name is Light yagami. I am seventeen years of age and I am a well-earned high school student. I live in Tokyo, and I hold the best record of grades in three schools. I have my dad Kaname, my mum Tsubaki, and my little sister Naomi. We have a small family and sometimes we fall apart but it's a good family and we are all supportive of each other.

A normal day changed my life as I knew it. Something that changed what I saw fit forever. The one thing that could change the whole of japan.

This is my story.

I started walking home, it was a day that I thought couldn't get any more normal; when I came across a book lying on the floor. Normally I would have just left it, but this time I felt that for some reason, I should investigate it. The whole book was black, with two words written on it. Not the words 'My diary' but the words 'Death note'

Death note? I thought this was the weirdest thing I had come across until now. A book of death, a book of the dead, a notebook that kills? Before anyone saw me, I shoved it in my bag and kept walking home like nothing ever happened. On the way home, I wondered why I impulsively took that book without thinking. What was about the book that made me have any interest in it?

When I got home, I ignored my mum, who was still praising me for the last test I did; and I went straight to my room. I was more than eager to find out what this book had installed for me. I unpacked my bag and picked out the strange book, I flicked through the book, looking for some writing or anything, only to find that the first page had a list of instructions, they read:

If you write a person's name in this book, they shall die.

All names must be spelt correctly, if not that person will not be killed.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons death, it will happen.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people that share the same name will not be affected.

The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.

All people who use the death note can neither go to hell or heaven for all eternity.

The note cannot be used to kill time.

A Shinigami can extend their own life by putting a name on their own note, but humans cannot.

If the victim's name was misspelled on purpose four or more times, the user along with the victim will die.

One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.

The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old.

If you lose the Death Note or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days.

The number of pages of the Death Note will never run out.

You cannot kill humans at the age of 124 or over with the Death Note.

You cannot kill humans with less than 12 minutes of life left. (in human calculations)

I read them carefully and laughed.

"Well now, someone has no life and too much time, I guess I have to give them credit for doing this though. What a sick thing to write, what a joke. If I find who wrote this, I'll give them a high five for the effort."

I turned on the T.V onto the news and lied peacefully on my bed. I was more than tired from school, I thought that maybe it would be best to have a day off from my usual studying nights.

'I'm Takada Sachi here with a live report, an armed criminal has taken five victims into a building and is claiming that if he doesn't receive two million yen, he will kill all the hostages. Investigators are unsure if any victims have either been injured or killed so far.'

'Sachi, do we know of the perpetrator?'

'Yes Ray we do, his name is Sauske Yumiko and has had previous convictions before this incident but police have yet to catch him. Well I'm Takada Sachi and I will report any other news regarding this investigation, on to you Ray.'

I turned the sound down on the television and closed my eyes for a second, I thought to myself for a while, what a peaceful world this would be if all the criminals would just disappear of the face of the earth. Wouldn't Japan be such a nice place with all the junk tossed in the trash? I picked up the note book and smiled, I wrote down a name.

'Sauske Yumiko'

"Pfft, Stupid thing." I said. I closed the book and checked my watch. "Forty seconds huh? Let's see about that."

'Konbawa mina (Good after noon everyone), I'm back with another report on the perpetrator Sauske Yumiko, all victims have been released out of the building, and all but one were unharmed. A man in his thirties is now being treated in the Yokota hospital with several minor cuts. We are able to believe this person stood up to Mr Yumiko for a moment until Yumiko himself suffered a heart attack leaving him deceased. The police and coroners are investigating the building and the body. That was afternoon news with me Takada, have a nice night.'

"What? It…it worked, are you serious? H-how? How is this even possible? Am I dreaming? It's all a coincidence. I need to test it again, to be absolutely sure. I'll have to find someone to sacrifice, I need to find someone where I can tell straight away if I killed them. According the rules, I have six minutes and forty seconds to write the details to kill someone. Mr Yumiko died of a heart attack…"

I grabbed my hoodie and aimed to go to the dark un populated area of the city. I already had an idea on what to do. It's a cold dark night, there's lots of targets for criminals to take advantage of; it won't take long to find someone to take under my wing of death.

I walked into an area with lots of tourists, and I disappeared into the hidden pathways of the connecting streets. I waited for five minutes at the least, and finally I saw a gangster type man walk by the walkway I was hiding in.

He had a big build, lots of tattoos, and a handlebar moustache. Even if he hadn't done anything bad, no one would miss a guy like that.

I appeared out of my spot for a split second and used all my strength to pull him into the darkness; out of sight from people. Admittedly he was very strong, but not bragging; so was I. When I was little I had taken lots of martial arts and practices, I took him on with everything I had. He threw a swing and punched my shoulder, I held back and tried to pretend I didn't feel anything, his punch was hard and I felt the muscle strain.

I avoided his hands and eventually pinned him down to an extent, I put my thumb and fingers around the vital spot on his neck, I had this guy now.

"I'm a born and raised Japanese student, no leather and tatts can get you as strong as I am. Your nothing but a weakling to me. I know how to kill you with my fingers."

He struggled and huffed, I had my arm around his chest and my fingers still around his neck. My shoulder still hurt, although I was trained to take in the pain, I still knew this would leave a bruise tomorrow.

"Tell me your name now, your real name. I'll let you leave no strings attached, just tell me your name."

"Why do you want my name you freak? Let me go now! You'll regret this!"

"I don't have the time or the patience today, so just tell me your name. you're the one who's going to regret it if you don't do what I want, just remember your in my battleground and I have the full advantage. I'm not afraid to hunt you down and find you."

"You!" he shouted.

"Not so loud, now tell me."

I pressured his air pipes, leaving less and less oxygen for him to breath. I didn't want him to die like this, I would only leave him a much air as he needed to live.

"Everyone calls me Logan." He unwillingly said.

"Not a nickname stupid, I need your real name, your full name. tell me now."

"It's Lachlan stone."

I let him go, he sat there for a few seconds to get back his breath, then he turned over to me and threw another punch at my face. I didn't see it coming, he punched my lip and it bleed, I leaned back on the brick wall and kicked my feet out- pushing his stomach in with force. He coughed out a spit ball and gave up, walking out of the shadows as if nothing happened between anyone. He knew if we battled, it would be more than just a close call, and that I would do more than leave him with little breath.

I wiped my face, and got out my death note from my jacket. I got out my pen and once again I wrote two words in it. 'Lachlan stone' what a stupid thought, I got punched twice and in the end this might not even work. I was going on pure hope and a star struck feeling.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

"AHHH! Someone call the ambulance."

"Why? What happened? What's going on"

"I don't know, he just collapsed, call the ambulance now!"

I peered over from the wall and looked at what everyone was screaming at. It was him, the man I pinned to the ground- the one who's name I wrote into the death note. It was really him, he really did have a heart attack.

Impossible. I stopped his heart. With a book and a pen, I killed two people. How? How is this possible?

"He's dead!"

"No way, he just died right there!?"

I ran home this time, skipping through the people that crowded the dead man. This was exactly what I wanted, a chance to do justice in the world; my way. I could change the whole of Japan, be known as the man who put judgement on the good and the evil. This was perfect, it couldn't have happened to a better person.

When I got home, I was puffed from running and what I had caused. I took off my shoes at the door and ran upstairs to my room. I ignored my sister's questioning on where I had gone too, she defiantly didn't need to know.

When I opened my door I jumped at the sight of an unfamiliar shadow in my room. Next to the curtains and my Sakura tree, stood someone that shocked me to no words. Before I could say anything, let alone blow a sigh of breath, it talked.

"Hi." It said, by the deep voice I could tell it was a man. "Sorry to drop by announced, it seems you and I must tie our lives together from now on." He took a step forward and the floor creaked, I was startled and body seemed to move itself-my first instinct was to turn on the light; and I did so.

When I turned it on, I clenched my fists and my arms twitched. It wasn't a human. At first I tried to understand what I was looking at, but I soon realised that it was a shinigami. A death god himself. I was standing inches in front of a death god. From the books I had been given as a child, and the stories that the elders told- I could see that the myths of Japan were true. Like the death note said 'The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death.' It was true, it was all happening.

"I see you have taken a liking to my death note. I've already seen that you know it's no joke. You've caused quite a riot at the crossroads where that man lies." He looked around my room and then pointed to a bowl of fruit.

"Mind if I have an apple? I don't regularly come to the human world, but I do love your apples. There not like the ones in the underworld. Indeed not as good, better than mine they are. Ours are black and taste like coal."

"S-sure. Wait…what do you want? Do you want my soul because I used that book? What are you here for?"

"Eh sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Ryuk, I'm a shinigami and by the look you had on your face, I'm guessing you already figured that out. That notebook you're holding happens to be mine." he scratched his head and looked deep into my eyes.

Ryuk was tall, about seven feet long. His whole body was black all but his face and neck was a light-ish grey colour. The only exception of colour was his eyes, which were a deep red and had no shown pupils.

He was fairly slender almost bonny in a way. He wore a black long sleeved top with what looked like mangled fur on the cuffs of his shoulders.

He wore a semi-denim skirt with a huge belt that had a silver skull in the middle and crosses on the sides, underneath was black tight pants.

His clothes looked cut up and seriously needed a wash, almost like he had been wearing them for hundreds of years. He wore one dangly earing on his left ear, it was a short chain with a silver heart on the end. I wondered what he looked like when he was human.

His arms were very long and were in fact so long they stretched down to his knees, his back was slightly hunched over and he always had a big smile. He reminded me of the joker in that sense. His appearance was very detailed but yet very simple at the same time. I was amused to see him in my room, but frightened because he was in fact, a god.

"You…you want it back do you not?" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"No, No, I don't want it back. It's yours now, that moment you touched it; it become yours. When you touch the notebook for the first time, a connection is made. Between you, the death note and I. I don't want your soul, I'm just here because you picked up my book."

I slowly walked away to the bowl of fruit and tossed one in the air. Ryuk caught it and took little time to devour the sweet apple.

"Are you my guardian?" I asked. "Are you here to protect me?"

"No. I am simply here because you have my book. The rules are that if one of your death notes are in the human world, or an human possess it; you must be with them until the day they die or the day they lose the ownership of that death note. Also, I was bored and I wanted someone to entertain me, you look like you'll do the job."

"You can have more than one death note?"

"Yes, we shinigami's can have no more than five death notes. I have two of them.

Our jobs are getting more and more useless these days, we don't have anything to do; we are simply not needed. We don't even kill anymore, because there's no point. When we kill people with our death notes; their remaining lifespan goes to us, keeping us Alive- well alive but still very dead.

We have rules, but we are allowed to give a notebook to a human, under the conditions we stay with them, and when that human dies- we'll be the one to kill them."

"Can anyone hear or see you apart from me?" I asked.

"Nope, only you light yagami. However if any person touches that notebook or a scrap of paper from It, they too will have the ability to see and hear me, so you best be careful where you put the book 's not much to the death note. I even went to the trouble of putting it in English, considering that I didn't know where it would land and who would pick it up. English is the most predominant language these days, well most places anyway; so I figured it would be wise. If I kept it in shinigami language, no human would be able read it."

He sat on my bed, his legs spread apart and his arms between them almost touching the ground, as if they had nowhere to go. We didn't talk for about a minute, it was like we didn't have anything to talk about. I was fascinated, almost no words wanted to overcome me, we just stood there. Looking at each other.

Time took itself a few minutes, but then I remembered what he said to me before. We are now connected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Japan and it's secrets.

A whole week has gone by since I found the death note. I've been the first one that Ryuk has known that has been this daring with the note book. He's enjoying it as much as I am, watching and laughing at what I come up with.

The crime rate has already boomed down, the criminals already have the idea that someone is coming after them for what they have done, lots have gone into hiding and haven't interfered with the police. A week, it only took a week for the people of this world to get my idea. Do the unspeakable, deal with death.

My dad is the leader of the police force here in Tokyo, and I've heard he's recently been working on this case of the criminals. It didn't take them long to think that something wasn't right, there right into it; putting it on the news and asking for people who know anything. A waste of time if you ask me, asking people to find someone as unnoticeable as me, what a tragic ending.

I kept arguing with my dad, I whined and harassed, I wanted to go into the police office to 'help' with the criminal case. It took a day, but he finally let me come in with him.

A man, he is called L. He is Japan's best and finest investigator, apparently he got involved into the case as well. He is also Japan's most private person, no one knows his real name, no one knows what he looks like. To the rest of the world- he doesn't exist.

To communicate with him, another man- the only person who can come in contact with him, brings a laptop. With this, L can speak through the speaker. He could see us, we couldn't see him.

Him being the best investigator, I guess for the first time I have a real enemy. I don't know how he works, fit to say I had a disadvantage in a way. But in any case, I suppose depending on the way I play the game; anything goes.

"This is Matsuda, Akito, Kio, Hatsuharu and ichirou. My closest comrades, if you need anything, just go to them."

"Okay." I answered back, looking at the people I was to call 'friends' from now on.

"Onto an important subject, what shall we do L? with the way we are going at the moment, we will achieve nothing, kira is killing in a rapid pace and there is nothing we can do to stop it. I think it's safe to speak for all of us, we've never seen anything like this before." Said Ichirou. He cocked his head slightly, putting forward his confusion on this case.

"Patience all, the evidence will build up over time, wait a little longer. It's only been a week." said L as he breathed in the mic.

"Wait longer? Wait for what evidence? Every day over ten people are dying, does that in any way concern you?"

"Their criminals Ichirou, just be thankful that they are not innocent people like you and I, have you ever stopped to think that maybe this could be a good thing? I mean I know they are people but the murderer isn't targeting people that have a good soul and that haven't done anything wrong, in a way they deserve it." Muttered Matsuda.

"No one asked for your opinion Matsuda, your ideas are stupid, this murderer isn't just an everyday murderer, he is strong and we can't allow him to be out in the wild like a bird out of a cage. He is unpredictable and we cannot yet confirm his actions and how he kills, do you honestly think we could let him keep going on like this?"

Matsuda bowed, annoyed and embarrassed. Just like that, I could tell he was the weakest link between everyone. But so far, he was the one that was right, maybe I could get to like him.

"I'm sorry to be stupid, but who's Kira? I thought you were on the case on the killer that is getting to all those criminals."

"Ah…well." Matsuda looked at Ichirou and then looked back at me, like he was always conscious of him. "Kira is the killer. You see, we call him 'Kira' because translated it means killer."

"Oh, thank you." I said.

"Continuing on! You are both right in this situation, this guy is a killer and we can't keep letting him fall out of our reach but for now all we can do is wait for some more information before we can do anything else. For now the murderer is only targeting criminals, and let's hope they're the only people he tries to kill." Said my father.

"Maybe it's a justice thing, maybe this person-"

"No one will hear you if you stop right in the middle of the sentence you know." Whispered Akito.

"You were saying? Don't be afraid to speak up Matsuda, your ideas are just as important to me as anyone else's." reminded L.

"Um, well…" he looked at me. "Maybe this person or people are doing it for justice. Maybe they mean to only kill the criminals, maybe that's… what they stand for. I'm not saying that's it's the right thing, I just thought that maybe- I don't know, never mind."

Brilliant. Matsuda was smarter than I thought. This case has been going on for days and yet he is the first one to say something like this, the truth more like it. Everyone in the room whispered and talked to one another. There were about thirty people in the room, so it made a loud humming noise as everyone spoke their own opinions on Matsuda's speech.

Followed by clearing of the throat, came the rustic voice of L.

"Matsuda, that was really good. Even I hadn't thought about that. Well done, don't be afraid anymore okay? You're doing great, a fine officer."

"That's right, you're doing the best you can." Akito said as he fist pumped the air, he leaned close to Matsuda and whispered something in his ear. I wasn't quite sure on what he was saying but I had a feeling it was about Ichirou considering Matsuda's smile.

My father stood up and hit my shoulder firmly.

"I think it's high time we go home now, it's been a big day, how do you say roast for dinner light?"

I bowed to everyone and said goodbye to Matsuda. I told him I would be back again.

On the way home we talked about the investigation, I tried to convince him that I could help with more of the investigation. It could be a great use to me, I could get into the police top secret information and find more criminal names, not only that I could meet L and find out his name. After L is dead, I'll continue on, laughing at all the people that think they can get to me.

"I don't understand why it is so important for you to help out with this investigation, it's pretty adult, and a lot is happening that isn't under our control."

"Because dad, I feel it is the right thing to do, and I feel as though somehow I could prepare for what life has to offer me. Besides…I wouldn't want you to get hurt, having an extra man around could help you."

"Alright, alright I get your point. But don't tell anyone else but the police, I wouldn't want you to get hurt either."

"I won't get hurt, I promise, I'll be fine."

We got home and I went straight into my room, wanting to see what Ryuk had prepared me for tonight, whether he was to tell me something on the death note.

"Where were you light? I was so bored, and you're out of apples."

"Out…out of apples? I was sure there was a bag of them this morning; don't tell me you polished them off already?" I sighed and dropped my things on the floor.

"I'm guessing you would like to know some more about that Death note, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Truth be told light, there is really nothing more to talk about the Death note, however there is something I've been wanting to tell you, us Death gods have this deal we can make to you humans. But if you are willing to do the deal we must have something in return, nothing is for free."

He gave me a cheeky smirk and glared at me, the eyes like blood as the moonlight shone on them.

"Tell me, tell me the deal."

"We shinigami's have a power of being able to see a person's name and life span just by looking at a person's face. It gives us the advantage, because we don't have to find out their names, we can just look at their eyes. I can give you this power and allow you to have 'shinigami eyes', therefore you will be able to have anyone's name just by encountering them. But you shouldn't get too excited, for you to gain this power you must give me half your lifespan, which means half your life will belong to me."

"That's amazing, It could be so much more efficient. I'll be unstoppable."

"Did you not listen to me light? Half your lifespan will be mine once you make this deal, and once the deal has been set and you have the eyes, you can never swap back the eyes for the lifespan. It is a permanent deal. Also you should probably know, if someone else takes the ownership of the death note and you have been given the shinigami eyes- you will only have four-hundred and ninety days to regain the ownership again, you will not regain the eyes or the life span you gave up for them if you don't retrieve it in time. In other words if you miss this window of days without getting it back, you will have to give me another half of your lifespan in return for another pair of eyes; assuming you get to the note."

"I can't do that though, it means I have to give up half the life that was intended for me. I won't take it, I can do this on my own anyway."

"You may think about it if you wish light, the deal will always be there for you to make. If you ever change your mind, I'll be here to give you the deal."

I walked past Ryuk and sat on my chair, thinking. I was unsettled by that deal ryuk had told me. What if my whole life span was to live until I was eighty, if I make the eye deal I'll only live till forty. I wouldn't be able live much in the world I created, the better world that's in the process of making.

But this eye deal itself is exactly what I need to be the ultimate god of this crime based world.

I was to find another way to kill L. I didn't know what he was like, or how intelligent he is, in the end it's probably best to eliminate him now before things get out of hand. Everyone I talked to said that he was the smartest person they had talked to, but none of them knew anything about him- but the fact that he was the best investigator, it is said that he has never lost a case. According to files and the internet, every case he has been involved in, he has won and discovered whatever was unknown.

Out of all the things I wanted, I wanted to meet this person, this so called L. he was so private and un recognised that even his voice on the computer was computerized and robotic; covering his real voice.

Even though he wasn't a threat to me now, he could be a potential threat. A threat that needed to be destroyed this instant. For someone who doesn't exist to the whole world- he had to be protected for a reason- meaning he's good and people have tried to get to him before.

I will get to you L, but for now I'll practice being a god. For now, my secrets and your secrets will stand still.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Great performance

"You go on about how anyone could be kira, but if you won't show your face, how can we trust you when you say you're not kira and you are here to help us. For all we know you could be kira and pretending to be a great detective so you can obtain information about this case and you could lead us away from you." Said Ichirou, as he crossed his arms, stared at the computer screen and waited for L's much wanted response.

"We don't know anything about you, all we know is that you're a great detective and we have heard your voice through a microphone in a stupid computer, why don't you show you're pretty little face, and while you're at it tell us your name. I'm sure we'd all like to hear it." Ichirou continued looking quite seriously.

"Patience, I assure you that I am L the great detective, I keep my distance, face and name hidden for a reason. If all of you could listen closely I have something to say. I have been researching this very much in these past weeks, I am happy to say that I think the killer- or in other words 'kira' needs a name and a face to kill someone. From the recent events, kira is only killing people that have been put on the news or have been reported. The criminals that have not been put into the spotlight, or have asked not to be reported to the public have not been killed." He paused, hearing all the whispers of the police.

I was infuriated, the people were right about how smart he was. It only took him two months to realise that I need a name and a face to kill people. He was so much smarter than I thought he would be, my reason to kill him had gone up further. He was now a bigger threat to me than anything, I can't believe he has already figured this out. Who the hell was is this guy?

"This case has yet again gotten more serious. And this new information has given us a new lead on the killings of the criminals."

"Listen up people!" yelled my father "You have worked hard, and have fought an unpredictable battle, right this moment I will give you this choice to leave this case and return to your families safely.

This is one of the most difficult and dangerous tasks we have been given, and just helping out with this case could possibly get you killed. If you continue on with this case I cannot guarantee you will come home to your family. if you want to quit this case, please leave now, and don't speak of this again, I personally will take off your name from the case and you will be granted safety."

He was in disbelief when he said those futile words, because inside he knew that they all wanted to leave this case. They were all scared now.

One by one the task members left the room, at the end there were five people that stayed in their seats, dad shifted his glasses and wiped them with his cloth and looked over to the brave ones that had committed to helping the task force.

The ones that stayed were Matsuda, Ichirou, Akito, Hatsuharu and Kio, the ones that I had met from the very beginning. I was surprised that even this many stayed behind, five doesn't seem like much, but in this case it is.

If you included L, Watari, my dad and I; there were nine of us.

Matsuda stood up first and fist pumped the air.

"We can do this, if we work together I'm sure we can beat anyone no matter how impossible it may seem. No matter how hard it is to defeat it, and no matter what will become of us, we must protect Japan from harm and make sure that whatever comes our way… we must fight, and be strong.

I don't know why, but he started tearing up, Akito and haru knew, they startled him as they went to cover that he was crying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm okay." Matsuda spoke.

"Cry baby. It's just a case, there's no need to cry about it, it's your job." Spoke Ichirou under his breath.

"This has nothing to do with you- how about you stay out of it Ichirou. How would you know anyway? You know nothing, you're a useless coward who doesn't seem to care about anyone but yourself, you think you know everything but you don't." said Akito, protecting Matsuda's face with his hand.

"Your useless, you have no idea what Matsuda has been through. To you it's just a job- but to Matsu it's something important. why don't you just go home and whine about how hard your life is, when there is someone else's life that is so much worse than you can ever imagine."

I blinked and the next thing I heard was a giant slap noise, I dedicated my eyes to see Ichirou's face red and the surprise as his eyes widened intensively, he too was trying to keep up with what was going on.

Matsuda stopped crying and looked up to Akito, he nodded as if saying a thank you to his dear friend.

"Y-you slapped me, what was that for?"

"You deserved it, you mindless pig." Angered Hatsuharu.

"Matsuda, are you okay?" Asked L as he paused for a moment wondering if that was the right question to ask at this point of time.

"It didn't have anything to do with criminals, did it? Is that why you're so persistent to this particular case? I would understand if you would not like to discuss it, it would be okay with me."

"No, it's fine. It's really not that big of a deal. It was so long ago, sorta."

"Matsu, you don't have to say anything." Comforted Kio, even though he didn't know what was going on.

Matsuda stared at Ichirou, and began talking, he sat down and wiped his wet face.

"A long time ago, when I was just twelve years old, my parents were killed by a couple of thugs. My mum and dad were invited to a get together party at my uncles home, on the way there we were confronted by two street walkers. My dad pushed me behind him with such force I feel on the cold ground, being only twelve, I wasn't that strong and I toppled over his legs; I really couldn't do anything but watch as it all happened.

I got up again and stumbled as my dad told me to sit still, I'll always remember those words my mum spoke to me 'Don't worry Matsuda everything is going to be okay, daddy is just going to take care of these bad people, stay put.' those were the last words I ever heard from her."

He paused again, maybe regretting bringing up the memories that scared him.

"The two men stepped in front of my dad and asked him to give him everything he had, money, jewellery- everything. My dad got out his wallet and gave him a hundred dollar note and a few coins that were left over in his pocket, but that wasn't enough, one of the guys pointed to my mums watch stating that it looked priceless. She hesitated, it was in fact an heirloom passed on through generations of my family, but she had no choice as he now put up a silver headed pistol to her and was swinging it back and forth to my dad threating to shoot if he did not get what he wanted. It was like an endless extortion, always taking place in this inconsiderate game of taking.

My mum handed it over to the thug and he shoved it in his gouged out pocket from his dusty jacket, he seemed to have no care for it.

We all stood still in the cold wind that made me shiver as I wondered what I could do but cower behind my parents. The thug on the right came up and shifted around in my dad's formal shirt hoping there was something else he could steal. Unfortunately all my parents had left was my mum's engagement ring that she cherished so dearly, the thug spoke and ordered her to pass him the ring. Before he could swipe it away from her my dad spoke aloud and tried to convince him to leave with what he had already taken. 'You have the money and the watch now please leave us alone.' he told the scruffy looking two, but to mine and my parents surprise one of them pulled out his gun and shot my dad clean in the head; next he shot my mum close to the heart, he then placed the gun in my face and was about to pull the trigger.

He stopped, and smiled so evilly. I will never forget that harsh look. There was so…so much blood, my parents were covered in it. The two men chuckled loudly and ran off towards the darkened streets, I don't know why they decided to leave me there, and I don't know why they didn't even bother to shoot me. From then on, I knew I wanted to be a police officer, to take my own revenge. I wanted to help any other person from going through what I went through, no one should be in that sort of situation."

Everyone was silent for a good three or so minutes, no one knew what to say, or if anything at all was appropriate. I had no idea that he went through something like that, I finally brought up the courage to go up to him and give him a hug.

"Are you okay? Will you be alright? I'm really sorry." I said.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Thanks Yagami."

Hatsuharu pulled a tissue from his pants and gave it to Matsuda. He replied with a thank you and gave Haru a quick hug. Ichirou didn't say anything, he remained silent and looked down at the ground, I hoped he felt guilty for what he made Matsuda feel.

Kio, who also didn't know about this; stood motionless. Not knowing Matsuda as well as the others put him in the position of what he could or could not do.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, but I know they would be very proud of you for revenging their deaths and making the world a better place. Although it surely is a mystery why they had left you unharmed and untouched, I wonder what they were thinking when they ran off with you still alive and unprotected. Such an easy target you were all alone with no one to safe guard you." Said L considerable. "I'm very sorry Matsuda, I give my condolences."

"If I'm not mistaken I would imagine they didn't kill you because if they did, you wouldn't suffer for the deaths of your parents. If they killed you it would be quick and you wouldn't have the time and years even to moan." Spoke Ichirou quietly, almost sounding guilty for calling him a kid and telling him he cried too much.

"I'm not surprised to hear that from you Ichirou. It would be best you don't say anything."

"Maybe just leave it be now, you've done the damage, just let it be as it is." I spoke, Haru nodded at my remark and smiled when I looked over at him; understandable of my words.

"Calm down people, don't get into yet another fight. I have yet announcement to make, this coming Tuesday I will make an arrangement to meet up with all five of you in a hotel of my choosing, I will decide of this tomorrow, please assure that you come alone and don't bring any phones or electrical devices for privacy reasons. Do make proper remarks on this- I'm giving you the opportunity to meet me. No one else has, you should be very appreciative."

"You wait until now? Now of all times?"

"I thought there would be a less chance that my identity would get out to the public, if that happens I could be killed by this so called 'kira' but next Tuesday I have some information I would like to tell you. It is important so you must come promptly and organised or the date may be cancelled."

With that everyone left the room soon after L's announcements, but my dad stayed, he was trying to work out whether the killer was in fact an adult on his own, or many adults in a gang of some sort. Akito and I remained with Matsuda and helped him keep his cool, his story had moved all of us, I really did feel sorry for him.

Akito drove Matsuda home and so I was the only one left but my father. I stood in the open space of the small garden. The trees were black and had almost no life to them, the leaves had fallen to the ground making the tree look antique and overused.

The air felt polluted and dusty like something that hadn't been touched or moved in a very long period of time, and the plants that once looked so nice a month ago had died and wilted away.

It was winter so there were hardly any flowers, especially not like the ones I used to see when I came here when I was a kid.

The ones I remembered were buds of beauty and rich scents, but the police started putting more 'unique' and unsuitable plants in the garden. I wish for the day they keep it simple with the sand and the lotus flowers, or the beautiful cherry blossom trees.

The wind was cold, I was regretting not bringing a coat or jacket.

"Are you scared yet?" hummed a unknown voice in the distance.

I froze, my body stiffened as I wondered who that voice was.

"Who's there?" I shakily asked, but to all avail nothing was there, not behind me, nor in the distant road way across the parking lot. Just nothing. I should have known that if I asked who was there, no one would answer me.

"Pfft, what am I worried about, I'm just tired that's all, and there was no voice, just a pigment of my imagination."

"What voice?"

I jumped, I shot around so quickly I made myself dizzy, and when I become completely conscious I was only to see the black thing that possessed such a horrid look.

"Are you okay light? Looks like you've seen a ghost, I hate those things, give me nightmares. Indeed they do. Who were you expecting?"

"Nothing, never mind. I thought I heard something, I'm just tired."

It wasn't Ryuk's voice, it was sort of feminine, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a woman's voice I heard. But who was it?

I started walking home, searching through my mind of familiar voices, but if it was someone I knew personally, why didn't they just come talk to my face instead of creepily talking to me from a distance. It doesn't make any sense. I've never heard a voice like that, it was dry and harsh, but in a way sweet and soft. It was defiantly a woman's voice, but even then it faintly sounded manly.

"You don't look too well light, you're thinking of that voice aren't you? I wouldn't worry 'bout it, probably some person trying to scare you."

"But it doesn't make any sense, that voice it asked me if I was scared yet, what is that supposed to mean? Don't tell me they know something about the notebook, and how I have been using it, where and how could they get that information from?"

"Calm down, I've never seen you so scared. Your just hearing things. Ha, you make me laugh human."

Ryuk's wings flapped in the beams of moonlight and I could feel his cold breath on my neck, having Ryuk around me all day was like having a personal guard. My personal guard that cost me at least twenty yen a day on apples alone, I knew that eventually I would have to pay not only money- but the price of having him around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Song to sleep to.

My dad didn't come home today, and my mum sat by the fireplace all day, and me, I sat in my room on my computer chair exterminating criminals one by one.

I've watched the news yesterday and reporters are saying crime ratings have gone down by at least seventy per cent in the last four months. I don't understand why my dad and the police investigators are tracking me down, this could be the biggest break though of all time for japan.

My dad didn't come home today, I don't know why, and my mum didn't seem so bright and vibrant and she normally is.

"Why don't you go and see your father light, he's very stressed and hasn't been home all day, go see what he is up too, and if you can please bring him home." called my mum down from the living room.

I ran down the stairs and hobbled into the kitchen grabbing an apple and shoving it in my pocket.

"Curse you pins and needles!" I said "he went to work? I was supposed to go with him, I'm a part of the case now. "

"He is studying over information about this kira case, I think I remember him telling me that at six O'clock he had an appointment with some L guy, I didn't catch where through, so you might want to check on him and see how he is doing. I think I remember him saying it was some private appointment, it's probably just for the real police officers Light."

"Yeah…but he said I could help with everything and I would be included with everything he was doing." I whined.

"I don't know, go and see if he is in the office, you might find him there.

I walked outside the house and as I suspected Ryuk took little time to retreat out of my room and follow me. Today was cold, and there was not many beams of sun that managed to keep up with the crowded clouds that dorm the sky. It was almost like the sun was hiding behind the enchanted fairy, beauty was still there with the silk patterned wings but it didn't change the fact that it had still taken the entire spotlight.

I opened my pocket and grabbed the apple I had secretly collected and threw it in the air, it didn't even touch his hand, it flew right into his mouth. I didn't bother to look at him, but I knew he was thankful for my supply of delicious fruit. If he wasn't, I would slap him.

"That voice is still troubling you, isn't it?" his voice croaky and mean sounding as he spoke what has been in my mind for a couple of days now.

"it appears so, but I have something else that overwrites that stupid pointless voice anytime. I must go to my dad and find out where L is having that arrangement. L said it would be Tuesday, that's today; and dad didn't even come up and tell me. He'd promised we'd do everything together on the case."

"He may be your father light, but this is information that he wouldn't even tell your mother. I think he intends to keep this a secret, for L's sake and for the sake of the criminals that are being eliminated by funnily enough, his own son. Maybe L asked your kaname that only the police officers would come, maybe he doesn't want you there. Ohhhh rejected!"

"I thought you were meant to be on my side Ryuk, I…"

He interrupted me and stopped dead still in the sunset.

"Who's side? I wasn't meant to be on anyone's side, I'm here on my own account, I'm here for entertainment and if I pick a side it won't be as fun."

"Fine then, after all god does not need help, especially not from death gods like yourself. Now let's go see my dad."

I reached the police station and asked for my dad at the lobby, the guy that served me behind the desk had and a name tag that read "hello my name is Lei "and underneath was his real name Lee. I tried so effetely not to laugh at the mistake on such a nice looking name tag. Lee had told me that my dad and the five police members had left for a much needed organisation and were not available until tonight at a fairly late time. I asked him nicely if he could state where they were heading but he just smiled infinitely and said that he had no idea where they were going and that I would have to go see someone else for that required information.

I gathered that if he didn't tell the lobby man himself, he would have kept it a secret from everyone else. I waited there for a while, hoping that at least one investigator would walk through the door and I could casually ask them where my dad had gone to.

I soon gave up and headed home, screaming inside, knowing that this was the perfect chance to find out what that darn L guy's name. Who knew that it would be this hard to establish someone's name? I cannot for the life of me understand how there is no report of L, why there isn't any information about him, why he lives but no one knows absolutely nothing about him except for the fact that he is a so called 'perfect investigator'. It just does not make sense.

"You my friend are so easy to read, and I don't think that is a good thing, it could get you in trouble someday, yes in trouble you could be in." spoke Ryuk, annoying me once again.

"Friend? Okay I'm going to let that one slide. Now what are you saying? What do you mean easy to read?"

"Ahh light, Your expressions tell me everything that you are thinking my dear petit god, I can tell that your thinking of that name of the detective you are. Maybe light should lay low for a while, patience is everything when it comes to waiting for something you desire."

I ignored what he said and turned my back thinking of countless thoughts of what to do next. Maybe If I killed one of the police officers currently not working on this case, L and his team might have misdirected thoughts about the killer. If I change my track and kill someone who hasn't done anything they might suspect someone else, it will be like a wild goose chase.

No I can't do that, that's no right, it goes against what I believe in. besides I have nothing to worry about, they haven't even zoned in on one single person yet, I'm safe, it will all be alright. Everything will work as planned.

"So what do we do now? Have you got even the faintest idea about this L guy? I'm sure you have plenty of thoughts so far, am I correct?" Ryuk sarcastically said as we reached my house.

I opened the door to find my sister and mother were putting up the Christmas tree and hanging up decorations around the living room and on the fireplace.

"Little early for the Christmas tree and all, early by a month it is." The god at my side laughed.

I sat on the couch and admired the nightly sky, who knew that my life would turn out like this, who knew that I would find a book that will give me the ability to kill people by a single name and face. It's funny when you think about it, god has chosen me to be the new ruler of this world. It's funny how fate has turned out to be. Funny it is may I say.

~Meanwhile- the private arrangement between L is being held~

"You're late, by two minutes, if this was your first day on a new job you would have been fired." Spoke the long waited arrival of L's real voice.

"Is that L? That guy there is L? You have got to be joking me!" whispered Ichirou to Haru staring at the man that was meant to put an end to this 'Kira' charade.

"Kaname yagami."

"Kio fujikawa."

"Hatsuharu mei, but you can call me Haru for short."

"Matsuda hitachi, I guess you can call me matsu."

"Akito Matsumoto."

"And I'm Ichirou, I'm not going to give you my last name because I am cautious enough not to tell you, because to be honest I don't trust you."

Said the officers as they showed their badges, Ichirou did not pull his out of his pocket.

"Bang!" L pointed his hand in a gun like position. "If I was Kira, you would all be dead, try not to give out your names so easily, if it's true about this kira and he only needs a name and a face to kill people you would already be on his list of people to die. And good job Ichirou, if I was kira you would only be half dead, just be more 'cautious' and not share your first name next time. If you have to, use a fake name or in other words an alias.

But it's nice to see you all, I see only five of you have stayed and I bid you good luck in this quest. Please why don't you sit down make yourselves comfy and if you would please put any phones and electrical devices on that glass bench beside the chair to the right.

Watari could you please get our guests some drinks, everyone okay with coffee?"

After all heads nodding politely Watari bowed and went into the kitchen where we all could smell the coffee being made.

"So L, should I start by asking you if you have any idea how this kira guy kills people?" asked kaname

"Please do call me Ryuuzaki from now on, I'd prefer that if you called me by that name."

"I wonder if that's his real name, do you think?" they all whispered together, all too loud not to be heard.

"No it's not my real name, it's an alias but even so I would like you to know me as Ryuuzaki."

"I wonder when he will give us his real name, not just an alias, when do you think he will trust us?" asked Masuda to Kaname. Kaname just gave a quick 'I dunno' for an answer.

Ryuuzaki had stood up and sat crouched like on his bare feet onto the small chair across from everyone, all stayed quite until L decided to break the ice.

"Firstly, I would like to say that from the recent information that we have gathered, our suspect could very well be a student. Why I hear you ask? If you research the times of the killings and when they occur it is between the times of four and nine o'clock. A general time zone for students perhaps. Based on the fact that kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he's driven by a very unrealistic notion of justice. Its highly possible he may be inspired by a god like figure. We're dealing with an individual with a very challenged concept of right and wrong."

"Whoa, I would have never figured that out." Matsuda spoke aloud.

"Yeah because you would be able to figure that out anyway." Ichirou said.

"Then if you knew why didn't you tell us all? Stupid." said Haru with his arms crossed.

"Uhh because I, cause I…" he changed the subject to avoid that conversation "Don't call me stupid!" He then yelled out.

"Then don't act stupid." Haru replied.

"Also.." continued Ryuuzaki, sighing while he spoke, ignoring the usual fights between Ichirou. "We have been able to confirm that this kira is in Japan. I'm guessing you're all wondering how I came to this conclusion, listen carefully I don't tend to repeat things. we arranged a criminal that was scheduled to be exiled to death, we had him appear on T.V stating that he was L, we had made a slight fix, changing his name in the law, addressed him as L Lint Taylor. We wanted to see if kira was as he said he was a 'criminal killer only for justice' and we wanted to test if he would kill someone that could easily threaten his killings even if they were not criminals. I was correct in my thinking, kira had no troubles when it came to killing some guy that wasn't even me."

"I don't understand, okay so we now know that he or she is willing to kill someone if they may be in some danger to kira even if they are not criminals or perpritrators, but how did you find out kira was in Japan from that?" asked Kio impatiently.

"Well maybe if you were patient and you waited until I had finished my sentence I would have told you." he took a gulp of his sugar based coffee and looked up, hair falling from where it was tucked it into his ear.

"It was on national television be truth is that I did it so it was only broadcasted in Japan. kira responded to this, he killed the dummy, which in total means that he was watching the news, meaning kira's whereabouts are in fact in Japan. Simple."

"Good one!" yelled out Matsuda. Ryuuzaki stopped reading papers and turned his attention to Matsuda and smiled.

"He's met each of my challenges head on, and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favour. As if he's saying 'And what are you going to do about it?' now what do you think would happen if we try to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that? It's like he's saying to us: If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent, I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? That's exactly how kira thinks. In any case let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out."

"But how?" asked Ichirou.

"How about something like this: death of FBI agents infuriates the US, latest killings anger the international policing community, nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan.

For Kira this would be way beyond what he dealt with, with just the FBI as it is now. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Sociologically he'll feel cornered, causing him to take some drastic measure of action."

"That- that's interesting." Spoke Kio.

"So he'll think there is fifteen hundred of us, when there's really only eight of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them." Gasped Ichirou

"It just might work!"

"Well, before we celebrate, I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case." L bit his thumb nail and then continued. "Kira works alone, I've figured it out now. He had access to all out classified files."

"What evidence do you have that this person works alone?"

"Hold on Ichirou, lets listen to his entire theory before we ask more questions." Instructed Kaname.

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill, and to some extent he can control the victim's time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind. Listen carefully to what I have to say next. On December 14th, twelve FBI investigators entered Japan. In December 19th using prison inmates, kira conducted experiments manipulating their actions beforehand. In other words, during this window of only five days, kira become aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage; he needed to know how much control he had with his victims before he could use them against the twelve agents. And as we all know on December 27nd he got a hold of a file which contained all the names and faces of the FBI investigators in Japan, and he succeeded in killing each one. During this period, to the best of our knowledge at least twenty three individuals died of a heart attack, but these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They were all eledged criminals, ex-convicts or suspects in ongoing cases, so legally speaking they were all innocent."

"That's true…" muttered Kaname.

"What this indicates is that kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI investigators, he killed that many people so we'd be unable to tell the decoys from those who were actually used. In truth he probably only needed a few. He waited five days so the FBI could investigate the other suspects, which meant there would be no time linking them to their deaths- I suspect kira had to be one of the people investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubt. Kira is exactly the type of person to work alone, he makes it obvious in the way he does things. Kira is childish and hates to lose. I know this, because I am also childish and hate to lose."

He grabbed a pile of files and threw them on the table.

"Here, these are files brought down about the FBI, and contain information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you're not permitted to take these out of this room, but-"

"Amazing! There might only be so little of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground." Matsuda talked.

"We spilt into two teams, one traces the FBI agents, the other looks at the heat attack files."

"So! Does anyone have any questions?" he asked.

"Actually Ryuuzaki, I do have one question for you. And it's referred to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown us your face- the first people to have seen your identity- does that mean you've lost? By just being here, does that mean you're admitting defeat to kira?" asked Kaname, quite seriously.

"That's right. Kira is smart, I've never seem quite a case like his- so smart I have had to change the way I do things; even for the first time as putting my body out as L. But by showing my face to you now and by sacrificing myself and the lives of you FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not going to lose the war, this is the first time I've ever put my life on the line, I want to show kira that were all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes. And then justice will prevail."

"Hey, I like the sound of that." Said Matsuda.

"Alright, let's do this Ryuuzaki!"

"Anyway, that's all I have for today, go get some rest for tomorrow I'll talk more on the subject another time we meet. Watari will lead you out the door. Please don't speak a word of this to anyone, confidentiality is asked of nicely."

"Hey, where's Yagami?" asked Matsuda

"He hasn't been here all day."

"I know, but how come he wasn't invited? He's working with us too you know. "

"It was just the police officers, in other words, all of you here today." Interrupted Ryuuzaki.

"Oh, I see. Aright then."

"I'll see you people tomorrow, at the police office. I'm going home, my wife is going to kill me." Said Kaname.

~Back to Light Yagami's perspective~

"I'm home! Something smells good." yelled my father. I came downstairs and punched his arm slightly.

"Where were you? Work? I thought you said you were going to take me to work all the time." I argued.

"You were upstairs, I didn't want to disturb your studying or whatever you were doing."

"Dad I study all the time, I told you if you had something on about the case you were to tell me about it."

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent, I might need to use this arm one day you know."

Dad wasn't going to get rid of me this easily, I was to argue with him until the day I would meet L. in the end of the day, I was more curious than I ever thought I could be. It was as if I needed this, I wanted this so badly. I was not going to let anything get to my killings.

I was Kira, the ultimate god, it's never okay to get in my way of what I desire. L your calendars days are numbered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Tuesday tears.

It was a Tuesday again, a week after dads meeting with L, my dad locked himself up in the study for most of that week, and he didn't tell me anything, even when I asked him. The only thing he told me was that in a bit I too will be able to meet him.

It took a while to convince my dad to let me even help with this investigation, but in insight I guess it was worth it, I am able to get information just by hooking up on my dad's computer and hacking into the police network system, from there information is easy to find if your good enough at searching. By meeting L, a big breakthrough is sure to happen, the only problem that stands in my way is the fact that this guy is not exactly the type to just give out his name. Especially because he knows who he is dealing with, kira.

"So, when will you be meeting this L guy? I hope soon, I'm getting excited I am, humans are so interesting with these sorts of dramas, you never know what you'll witness."

"Keep it quiet Ryuk, I'm trying to concertante, it's not easy being in high school and being the top of your grade, there are challenges and expectations to deal with."

"Calm your farm light, nothing annoys me more than a person who gloats about himself. Although I do find it funny, the way you push things onto yourself like that."

"C-calm your farm? Did you just-"

"-just tell you to calm your farm? Yes, yes I did."

"Closer and closer he is, are you ready light? You are young and nothing will prepare you for this, don't underestimate L."

"T-that voice, it was the same voice that asked me if I was scared a while ago. WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled out in my bedroom, face twisted, wanting an answer.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ryuk, fumbled at my anger.

"Argh, SHOW YOURSELF, WHAT ARE YOU? A COWARD?" I got off my chair and

No one spoke, I didn't know who it was, nor did I hear the voice and know who it sounded like. But now I know it was a woman. Oh yes, that was a woman for sure, but who is it? And why the hell can I hear it? Why me? Can it possible have anything to do with the death note? Everything is so confusing lately, all the rules, the new eyes deal, and that voice.

Nothing really scares me, even as a child I would dare to go to a haunted house or play 'scary' games just for the fun, by my friends I was known as the person that you could always dare the most awful things and without most thought I would do it. I had always been like that. I was also the one that was always knowledgeable about scary games and stories, things about demons and death gods funnily enough, although I didn't believe in them until I met Ryuk, now I don't know what to believe anymore.

I admittedly was frightened at the least, but if the person behind the voice was too coward to come up and face me, I would just leave it alone. I couldn't get so hyped up about something I couldn't see, eventually if I ignore it enough; the person will confront me.

I took a photo of myself smiling and holding a remote controller from my x-box, I texted it to my good friend shiori- she always complained that my head was in the books all the time. I gave Ryuk the silent treatment, he himself was complaining that I was paying more attention to a girl than a book that kills people; or the bored shinnigami by my side.

I couldn't be bothered with him today, he left through the wall; I didn't see him until dinner time, I wondered what he was doing.

I grabbed a college physics text book and walked down into the lounge room and sat by the fireplace where I felt warm and secure. As soon as I opened the first few pages of the book my dad arrived home, which was surprising considering that he practically lived at the police office these days. He was always late and lots of times suffered head aches from yelling at ichirou or from 'using his brain to much' is what Naomi called it, although I do have to bite the bullet and agree with her in this one. Today he wasn't working with the kira case, something else came up in a different case and he blindly walked out the door; family came after work.

"I thought you said that you were gonna spend some time with your girlfriend light?" Naomi pleaded, shoving her face and blocking my sight of the book that I was obviously tyring to read.

"No, when did I say that? Now get outta the way I am trying to read." I answered back

"Yea, didn't you make a promise to her that you would spend time with her besides college?"

"I didn't exactly promise her, I just told her, I'm doing study time, now go away." I said ignoring the way she said 'besides'

"Don't tell me you just took a photo of yourself doing something and sent it to her. Girlfriends don't like that you know, you actually have to go out with them."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled at her.

"Uh- huh, sure thing brother."

I put my mind set back on the book before being interrupted yet again but by dad. Telling me that I was a good son for keeping my head screwed on tight.

"How's school going"

"Okay, as usual, homework to do, studying to accomplish. How is work going? Got any new information on the 'kira' case?"

"At this point, I don't really know, I think we're doing alright, but then again kira is still killing off criminals fast and now kira is starting to experiment or 'play' with his victims." He shuffled through his bag and tossed a few photo copied pages of paper. "Look at these, their deaths were planned in a weird way, we all think that kira was seeing what he was capable of doing."

I looked at the three photos, one victim had drawn a pentagram with his own blood on the prison walls, the second had left a letter with some random babble about nothing meaningful, and the third had escaped from his cell, ran all the way to the staff bathroom before he died. This, I already knew, because I had done this on purpose. And dad and L were right, I was experimenting, and it was fun.

"L and I came to the conclusion that kira can determine the time of death, but maybe he can also determine the acts and events leading up to the death as well. It's like he is testing something, playing with their lives just to come to his own conclusion about his limits on his actions. Pretty sick isn't it?"

He stared at me, grin on his face and frustration in the palms of his hands.

"Don't suppose you have any suspects yet? What do you think he or she wants? There has to be a reason for the actions that he's doing, some explanation at least." I asked.

"I don't know, we haven't figured that out yet. Although we are trying, but every time we find something, that something is then old news and with that comes along new information to crack." He paused. "Like an endless timeline, over and over again."

"I'm sure you'll find him soon, you know, with L on your side." I said, lying through my teeth.

He spoke of something that I didn't hear and switched on the television, onto the news channel about a guy that got an arrow stuck in his leg after he let his 10 year old son play with it. I laughed and in favour Naomi wacked me with last night's newspaper.

"That's not nice light, that would have hurt so much." She said.

"Well, do you think he got the point?" I snarled back, happy of my response.

The look on Naomi's face was more than priceless, and I could see that my dad wanted to laugh but kept it in, looking like the joker with his curled up smile. Suddenly the phone rang, my dad picked it up and all I could hear was screaming and shouting, I couldn't hear what he was saying; he was speaking too fast for me to connect the words together. I got up and peeped through the corner of the kitchen, he was gesturing with his hands and his eyebrows turned a faint red colour.

"What's wrong dad?" I worryingly asked, unsure of what to make of his face.

"That bloody kira, I swear as hell, if he ever shows his face I'm gonna…I'm gonna destroy him! I swear it on my family and on my pride."

Kira? I thought. I hadn't written any names in my death note for the whole day, I got home and I hadn't even been in my room, let alone touched the book. Maybe this was a case of real murder. Someone could have killed people and blamed it on kira to get away with the crime. But it had to be someone important to dad; because he hadn't reacted like this before, even with the criminals that he had thought didn't deserve to die he didn't yell like this. He was furious and by talking, I couldn't get a hold of him enough for him to tell me the story, I sat up and walked into the kitchen.

Dad was throwing things everywhere. All the cutlery from the draws where on the floor, as I was avoiding stepping on some dad threw a fork and it hurt when it stabbed my hand.

"Dad, dad calm down. Just tell me what's the matter, you don't need to throw things everywhere." He wasn't listening to what I had to say, he was in another world. "Dad?"

"I'll kill him, I'll slaughter him, and with no remorse I'm telling you. It's a promise. We'll do it together, you and I and L; and the rest of the police officers. We'll destroy him, make him wish he hadn't even killed the first victim." He cussed and raged with fury, although I wanted him to need me to help, it still didn't tell me what happened.

"He killed one of our comrades, he killed him. Kio Sohma, he's dead. He hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't down anything above the law or below the law, and he had always been in the law even in the roughest times. Why light? Why did kira kill him? He was such a good man. I don't understand, he was only killing criminals and now he goes and kills one of the my officers. "

This was weird, I didn't kill him, there would be no reason to kill him, this wasn't my doing, so who was it? I looked at dad who at this point was close to tears, I thought to myself that probably one of my fans had killed him from stopping them to find me. But by now the left over police force would have some kind of guarding? To let themselves be unprotected with the amount of death threats given to them by people who like kira, how can people even get Kio was my question.

"Dad, you need to think about this, how did he die?"

"What do you think? It was kira alright, that's for sure. Heart attack, he died of a heart attack. What was the chance of him having a heart attack? He was completely healthy. Kira did this, and there is no denying it light." He sighed "I'm going out light, tell your mother I'll be home late tonight, I won't be home till eleven maybe."

"Again?" I protested "When are you going spend time with us? You know mum is going to get really mad at you if you keep having late nights like this. Where do you go anyways?"

"Out." he answered "it doesn't matter to you where I'm going."

He went outside the door and with a loud thump he was gone. There was never a time that I wanted him gone, I never got to see him, even as a kid he would never be here. When dad left I was left alone with Naomi, again.

"Hmmmm, what happened to that Japanese police bloke? I wonder's you know, makes you think who it could have been, why kill a mere police officer? Me thinks you wouldn't get much outta it but a gun." Spoke Ryuk as he came out of the wall beside me.

I looked at Ryuk as he twisted his body to face towards the mirror beside me. "I don't know, I didn't kill him and dad said he died of a heart attack. I'm so gosh darn confused, who the hell killed him? Maybe he didn't die of a heart attack, maybe it's just a cover up. Well, this won't do, this won't do at all, I must find out at once what's going on."

"Hey light."

"What now?"

"Were outta apples, go buy me some more."

"What? You got to be joking, I thought I bought a whole bag last night, are you kidding? I got the bigger one with sixteen apples in it."

"Correct, sixteen in total, there gone, I want more. problem?" he said with a greedy smile on his face.

"Liggghtttt" he whined "The convenience store is only a couple of blocks away!"

He pressed his face as close to mine as I would allow and waved his hands in front of my eyes as if I was in a trance. I told him to buzz of, and I did so regret it as he jumped up with joyfulness, waved his arms up and down and made an annoying bee noise.

I tried immensely to ignore it. But he was ignoring me when I was ignoring him, and both of us wanted the other to be noticed noticing the other.

"Shut up, stop making that annoying bee noise. It's so irritating."

"No, you ought not to tell me what to do. Besides I am your superior." he answered back.

"Oh! It's on! It's on like donkey Kong!" I screech back.

"Bring it human!" he yelled

"Can you just be quite?"

"I'll be quite when I want to be."

"Be quite now, I'm trying to read this book."

"Tut, humans, they don't know who to pick fights with. You'll lose this one if you keep going."

"What did you say?' I ask turning my head slowly.

"You heard me human, I'm better, and you of all people know that."

"Just because I'm a human, it doesn't mean I'm not capable of such things, I've managed to kill over hundred criminals in just over a month!"

"Pfft, I can way better than that in a day."

"Yeah..but you have the eyes, I don't have that advantage. I'm still the perfect god."

"Aww I'm sorry, did I hurt your pride Light?"

"Don't apologise if you don't mean it! YOU CAN SHOVE THAT APOLOGY RIGHT UP YOU'RE….."

"Say…weren't you gonna get me some more apples?" He said, changing the subject.

My eye twitched and I had the urge to punch my fist into something hard. I didn't want to start something up yet again, I grabbed my wallet and signalled him to follow.

We were half way there and I noticed that Ryuk was insanely focusing on everywhere around us, I didn't know what he was doing, nor what he was thinking, maybe he was just looking at his whereabouts? But he had been around this street for over a month it was weird he was just noticing the town now.

When I got home, my dad was on the sofa with mum and my sister Naomi. He was crying, I don't think I had seen him crying this much before. I felt bad for him. Unlike the other times where I would leave and smirk when he told me more people died, I didn't know how to react. I confronted him, holding him; trying to react as if I felt what he felt. I looked it in the way of how the family of the criminals felt, sadness, pain, unrecognisable thoughts.

It was Tuesday night, a time of life lessons for the weak and death wishes for the strong, my dad had Tuesday tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

Sight says more than words.

It was coming up to eight in the morning, and I was half asleep, thinking about what Ryuk was thinking about the night before. I woke up to him resting effortlessly on the tiny bit of the window sill, wind blowing through the ruffs of feathers on his shirt.

"You is being watched light."

"Huh?" I murmured through the ruffled messed up bed.

"You is being watched, I noticed it last night, and again the night before. He has been followin' you for at least three days now."

"Really? So that's why you were looking everywhere last night, I thought I noticed you being suspicious." I answered back. "Why is he following me? Are you sure he's after me?"

"How in the world should I know? I only come to the human world once in a blue moon; I don't know everyone's name. I suppose I could use my eyes, but that would be cheating now wouldn't it? But this person is defiantly following you, it's obvious."

"Well then, just tell me, is it a woman?" I continued "A woman? Maybe it's the same person that has the voice I've been hearing!"

"Nice thinking, but no, it's a man. Looks like an undercover police cop to me light. What did you do light? For one of your father's men to be following you. I don't know where that woman's voice that you're talking about is."

I looked through the small opening of the window and took a mighty good look at him. It wasn't any of my dad's men, for sure. Because I knew all the men there was, there was only five left not including my dad himself, but after Kio got murdered there is now four of them, I had no idea who this guy was.

"Maybe it's one of those guys who was assigned to the court case but left when your father said they could." Ryuk suggested, probably knowing what he had told me was a lie.

"Can't be, all those people that left, left because they wanted to be safe, they left so they wouldn't be interfered with kira. One of those people wouldn't follow me even if they knew I was somehow connected with kira, but still it makes me wonder why that man is following me. Why me? There is absolutely no way I left any evidence. Who is this person? I'll have to keep an eye on him I guess."

"The plot thickens." Ryuk snorted.

"If I act like a normal Teen, he'll leave me alone soon. I'd like to see him try and get to me."

I didn't know what he wanted, or what he suspected; but I looked at it in the way that if I acted like what an older teenager would act- I'd be alright. Today was already planned out, my family and I are going to the beach; this was the first time since I don't know when. The last time we went to the beach as a whole would have been at least two years ago.

Our family was not the most connected family out there, we would do what we wanted to do when we wanted to do it, mostly individual. Dad would be at work, my sister would always be out with her friends and going to 'popular' parties and I would be studying for school.

I was looking forward to the beach, maybe it could keep my mind busy and at ease from that voice, still it hollowed through my head like a lost puppy, and it annoyed me so much because I didn't know who's voice it was. It would also keep me away from thinking about the strange man who had be following me for the past days, I'm with a voice and a undercover man, things are not looking the best for me right now. It was time to pump up the volume of 'Kira' even more, give them the extra slip and confuse them to their limits. I give them good luck from now on.

An hour later, I was ready for the beach, had my bag full of sunscreen, towels and the sandwich I had prepared earlier. When I awakened from my room, the house was empty, completely empty. Not a sign of anyone in my family.

"Didn't you say that you and your family are going to the beach at nine? It's almost nine-thirty." Said Ryuk

"Yeah, I was sure mum said nine, I'm sure of it, don't suppose you know she said something I didn't hear? I wasn't meant to meet her there at the beach was I? I'm positive she said we all meet in the house in the morning."

"Call?"

"Don't think that I'll get onto anyone. Dad's phone will be surly turned off or muted, my sisters will always be on hold considering all she does is talk on that thing and mum doesn't even have a phone."

"Great! What a useful family you have yourself there"

"Shut up, maybe I mixed up the meeting time. They'll probably be here soon."

I waited for thirty minutes in the lounge room with a cup of tea and a newspaper reading the section about crimes that had been committed, and I was happy when I read that most criminals had stopped completely in their tracks or given themselves to the police. Everything was going better than expected, I had finally done the damage I wanted to do, I had finally gotten my point across to the Japan.

Soon after that my mum came in with shopping bags in one hand and her mini handbook in the other. She had told me that the beach occasion was over, dad was in a private meeting with Watari- and I wasn't invited. And further more Naomi was out with her boyfriend.

"You have got to be joking? Come on mum! Make them! This was the first time in ages we had gotten the chance to do something like this in a very long time! I even stopped studying for school for this." I yelled.

"I know, I know. But what can I do? I can't just tell them both to drop everything in order to go to the beach, maybe another day okay sweetie? By the way I bought those salt and vinegar chips you always eat."

"How about we both go then? Just the both of us? Come on what do you say? I think it will be fun, just the two of us."

"You haven't changed; you're still as persistent as ever my dear. Okay, let's do it, but I can only go for an hour or so because I soon have to do some chores around the house."

And with that we went to the beach. It was hideously hot. What a day to choose to go to the beach. We buried our feet in the cold sand and let the water's edge onto our toes.

"I used to bring you here a lot when you were just a small fry, gosh you loved it. You're father used to sneak up behind you and splash water on your face before you had the chance to experience how cold the water was. You didn't like it, but you still laughed and played along, grabbing your bucket and spade to get your own revenge."

My mum turned to face me and glared at me for a while, she either was thinking of what else to say or was holding back, not wanting to burden the rest of the day we had left with talking.

"I'm proud of you light, your one of a kind person. Always have, always will be, one day you will accomplish something great" she added softly

"You will be well known to many people as the one that changed the world light, one day"

"Do you think..." I muttered "do you think that if you pass judgement on people out there that you are a bad person? That you are the worst one of them all?"

"Judgement is like guessing really. Like when you judge a book by its cover; as humans we all do this. When we see someone with different clothes or a different culture or even what they do differently, we judge them without knowing much about them. But we have to remember what their life was like, what they were given, what god gave them.

You're not necessarily a bad person just because you judge someone, but it's not exactly a nice thing to do, would you like someone passing such judgement on you light?" she paused and gave a strange grin.

"By the way where did that come from? That was a weird question to ask all of a sudden."

"Yeah I know, but I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, I just didn't get the chance to I guess."

"Well spit it out then, I know you have more to ask. I will answer to anything I know."

"Do you believe in justice, even if sometimes it's not the right thing to do?" I asked

"Justice? Justice is a funny thing sometimes darl, not everyone has the same mind, we all have our own thoughts of what is right or wrong. Most cases it's the law itself that brings us down, but I guess some rules are meant to be broken in life. I know this isn't the best thing to be telling your children, you know that breaking the laws is a good thing sometimes, but not every good thing is exactly justice per say and not every law is making the world a better place.

And that's why light, we have youth like you to change these mistakes and make a better world for the next generation."

"So what you're saying is that you would be okay if I did something that wasn't right to many people? Even if I probably don't have the right to do so?"

She hesitated for a split moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"As you're mother, I can't only tell you this much. The rest you must figure out yourself, build your own path and make your own decisions. From now on, you are your own person; you make the world the way you think it should be. I think that someday you will make something great, something that will overcome the best of things."

I sighed "Thanks mum, I guess that helped."

The rest of the day stood still, what was two hours felt like a ten hour ride in a roller coaster, the feelings went up and down, round and round and were never on the ground for more than five minutes. We didn't really talk that much after the last conversation and I couldn't tell if my mum was even having a good time, but even so I couldn't tell if I was having a good time. We still sat in the sand for the whole day, I tried to edge mum to go into the water with me for a little bit but all she did is shake her head and sink into the sand some more.

The more I thought about it, I wasn't having a good time. Some troublesome kids about the age of ten or twelve were throwing wet sand and shells at each other and I watched as their lives were simply just a game to them. It was simply just a game of cops and robbers but without the guns and Tasers. These days guns and what not are plastic toys given to young boys to play with, there movies and those violet video games with blood and death; the younger generation is so put under the influence of the things they shouldn't even consider seeing until very much older.

When I was little I used to have toys like knuckles, trading cards, marbles, chalk, a bike and some colouring pencils. That's all you needed as a kid but yet kids these days have a room full of plastic and technology. What happened to children? They lost all their energy somehow. They lost the thing that only children had, and when they grow up that way it's like they never had it in the first place.

I wasn't enjoying this beach trip at all, and the more it lingered on, the more I hated it. I would have probably enjoyed being at home studying than being here. Although it was peaceful, my head wasn't in it at all.

The day at the beach finally passed and we returned home. I ran into my room, locked the door and laid on the soft bed covers; there was no sand in my clothes, no noisy kids and no awkward moments between my mum and I.

"How was your day?" asked Ryuk from the corner of the room

And there was no Ryuk…I forgot about him only until now.

"If you find not talking and listening to mums arguing with uncontrollable kids okay, then it was brilliant!" I answered

"I sense a little bit of sarcasm in your voice there light, can't have been that bad, you were smiling when you got in here."

"I was happy, I got outta there…finally."

"You know that guy that was following you, he was standing around the house almost the entire time you were gone light. Geez if you had those eyes of mine you could see everything; they would be the ones bowing down to you"

"Let it go, I'm not ready for that deal."

"You know even if you ask his name, the sight always says more than the words my friend, let that be one lesson for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-

Decaying secrets.

I was inhaled with more excitement and anxiety than fatigue, nothing could top the feeling I was feeling, I was quite possibly the happiest person on the earth. Today my dad was letting me meet L, for the first time, and now I get to find out his name and look him right in the eye.

I got ready, putting a suit on and trying to look my best for the day I destroy L.

We drove in a taxi to a hotel room in the very top of the building; it was so secretive it was kind of scary. We weren't allowed to bring phones or laptops or anything, just paper with our ideas on it.

I walked in the room and my dad then pulled me away to the main room where I met L.

I was more than shocked. Was this the best private investigator in japan? Was this the man I was supposed to compete with? This man was supposed to find Kira? Find me? What I saw was a man who looked like he was about late twenties, he was thin and had almost no body weight. His black hair was messy and out of place with one side parted to the right like one of those boys at school. His face was not all that masculine and the bottom of his eyes were as black as his hair, Matsuda told me later on that it was a result of sleep deprivation. Despite his skinniness he wore baggy clothing, he wore a white long sleaved top and long blue jeans that shuffled on the floor as he walked. He was actually quite cute, if he got out more he'd get some girls come after him for sure. He also had a habit of eating sweets and biting on his thumb nail, or so I was told by Matsuda. I just realised I called him 'cute' I don't think that's right for me; handsome maybe? Yeah I meant handsome, he was very handsome.

"Great to meet you light yagami, I hear you asked to join this, what a brave man, I bet your father is proud" he spoke.

"Uhhh, yes. Just call me Light please, oh and it's nice to meet you too L" I bowed.

"Light then, call me Ryuuzaki."

I bowed again. He better be dead soon, for all this respect I'm giving him.. I didn't say anything else to him about names.

"Oh, and this is Watari, he is my assistant." he included.

He told me to call him Ryuuzaki, but if this is really Japan's best investigator I can bet you it's not his real name, it's gotta be an alias. I was thinking on ways to get him to tell me his real name, something tells me that this guy is not easy to crack open. My mind was completely in thinking mode until he interrupted me.

"What made you want to help out and find this kira guy Light? It's pretty hard, I'm quite having trouble myself." he murmured. His voice so tamed, yet croaky but gentle.

It was hard to know what he was thinking; it was hard to conclude what he was seeing in me. And for a moment I wondered if there was more to this guy, if this was someone I wanted to someday understand.

"Justice, nothing more." I proudly roared maybe a little too loud than I intended.

"Interesting, taking your fathers path I see, I'm glad. Another man to help me on the job."

We sat down and for about thirty minutes we discussed the matters of the criminals dying, the matters of whom they were and if they had any connection with certain people. L was in the habit of thinking of the utmost weirdest ideas on this case, it was like he was thinking of everything…and when I mean everything; I mean EVERYTHING. How did his brain cope with all this? Even I would have trouble thinking of all these solutions. What he was missing was the simpleton of the simple killings; would his mind even think of a book with the ability to kill? With no more extra measures? I don't think so. This case was mine.

Basically we talked, and we talked, and we talked; and boy did it go on forever, three hours was like ten and by the end I was falling asleep. Unable to contain myself I went to the bathroom and shook my head in disbelief. These people are idiots, honestly the person I thought was the best at coming up with 'good' ideas was Matsuda, when he wasn't put down by ichirou. L, sorry 'Ryuzaki' seemed to just want to put new ideas to the test than actually be serious and preform his well requested magic on the case. Was he just being like this because I was here? Did he trust me?

This had to change, I needed to make him trust me, otherwise there would be no way I could get him to tell me his name; his real name. This was looking harder than I thought it would be.

With that it was time to go home, and I was glad; have you any idea how tired I was? I was too tired when I reached my room, so for the rest of the night I lay on my bed reading manga. Ryuk was displeased with this as he stated I was boring and he wanted to see some action taking place; that action I assumed was me putting down names in my death note.

"I'm too tired, maybe later." I mumbled at the sight of his glowing red eyes.

He then sat there eating apples to his heart content, it seemed that was the way to shut him up, only until he had polished them off a few minutes later.

It was hot today, the wind was hot. I kept drowning in my own sweat and in result every now and then I had to retreat to the living room and turn up the air conditioner.

The next day was a complete riot. Turns out that L was playing dumb when I was there, and in fact he is more into this case than I originally thought. He knows a lot more than I thought he would discover. Apparently he's a lot into the case, Matsuda and Akito had shared with me the news that he had the location and the suspects pat down already. Even though I knew I was mostly safe, I had a jolt in my back when hearing those unsettling words. How close was he really to me? Or am I just over thinking way too much? I had a feeling that something not too good was about to take place, very soon.

Dad and I had to go to the hotel again to meet up with L, we were the last to get there and when we did the room was silent; everyone was clearly waiting for us.

As we sat down, L started; eager to tell us something he wanted to propose.

"What I am about to tell all of you, has nothing do with my suspicion. I'm merely curious; I just want to point out the fact that none of you are kira. Starting from tonight I will be putting cameras in all of your houses, in every room. I will be glued onto the monitor for a whole week, watching everything you do; if anything suspicious comes up I might have reason to think you may be kira, or perhaps helping kira-"

"Oi, hang on, I don't think so!" ichirou yelled "that's invading privacy, don't you think it's about high time you trusted us? No more of this bull of always thinking the ones that are helping you are the ones that want to stab you in the back."

"I agree, that is a total privacy no go." Spoke my father under the breath of his bourbon and sake.

"Be aware that I only want to clarify. If you aren't kira or you don't do anything out of the usual; you will have nothing to hide, correct?" L spoke so softly, making his point twisting around people's heads.

"And if we don't agree?" proclaimed Akito.

"It would mean you were hiding something that does not want to be found out. Believe me I'm not as pervy as I may seem. This is only for a procuration, we are getting further and further from uncovering the secrets of this 'kira' guy; and I want only to be completely sure I'm not working with him. He is my enemy not my foe, I do hope that you understand where I am coming from."

L was sure good at speaking big speeches to people, he should be a motivational speaker, or something like that.

"I understand." I spoke "I understand perfectly, of course you want to know if this damned so called kira is in your widths. When do we start with the cameras?"

"See, light understands. Only a true idiot would not. Kaname, Akito, Matsuda, ichirou do you agree with this?"

"Of course." said both Matsuda and Akito.

"I will have to talk to Hatsuharu when he comes back, I think he is sick for the moment, no?"

"I think so… I haven't heard anything from him, I can only assume that-"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, he's probably just trying to get away from work." Said ichirou interrupting Matsuda.

"I guess, set them up. But only for a week" mumbled my father.

L only got a slight nod from Ichirou, which was well expected coming from him.

The room was a little bit silent from then on, what to be heard was L bitting his nails and the sound of sugar cubes hitting his already sweet coffee.

The rest of the day didn't go anywhere, I sat there talking to Matsuda and Akito, I found them nice and approachable. I found it easy to go up to them and talk about anything I wanted, they were always open to me; at least someone trusted me. I just needed to get Ryuzaki and Ichirou to trust me; I already knew of course that my dad did so in this case three down and two to go.

Matsuda was telling me that L had already worked out that this 'kira' person was in high school; working this out by the times that he/she was killing the criminals. This guy was smarter than I thought, for him to already know that much meant I had to kick it up a notch. I needed to not only experiment with other motives but different times and different types of criminals just to give him the extra slip.

"So light." spoke Ryuzaki as he made his way across to my direction.

"How much of this case are you aware of exactly? Are you aware of the three experiments kira had done with three criminals? Are you aware that kira killed one of my men?" This time he spoke harshly to me. As he walk up to me, his back hunched over and a lollypop shoved in the corner of his mouth.

"U-uh yes, I know all of that, my father informed me about all of that."

"Good, good, so you're up to date; that's fantastic." With his left hand he passed me the letter that the second criminal wrote, the one with all the random writing on it.

"What do you think all of this means light? What do you think kira is trying to tell us by saying something as random as this? Do you think it's fake? Do you think he is trying to fool us and watch us franticly try and cover something that isn't worth the while?"

So many questions at one time, and I didn't even know he could speak that fast. Was he suspecting me of anything?

"I- I don't know, what does it say?" I answered back

"L, did you know, gods of death love apples. That's what it says, interesting isn't it? Does it mean he has met a god of death? Or does it mean he is a god of death?"

"I don't know, I didn't even think gods of death existed. And apples? They don't need food, I don't think so." I lied

"Hmmm, this is certainly interesting. Lolly pop?" he said as he pulled one out of his pocket and kindly gestured for me to take it.

"No thanks." I remarked "Why did you ask me about this note anyways? I only know as much as all of you, maybe even less considering I've been here for a shorter time." I lied again.

"I was just curious, now come here I want to show you something. Somehow we need to pull kira out and get him to do something so we can get a hold of some information. We need to trick him."

"D-don't you think we need to have a plan of attack first?" I ask

"I have a plan" he spoke "attack." he smiled waiting to see my reaction of his pun, I face palmed and followed his lead to the main room.

When I followed him to the room all he showed me was where Watari had put the cameras. L had about twenty screens all on at the same time watching the houses and every one inside it.

Boy was it an annoyance to me; it meant somehow I had to be able to access the TV and my death note without L seeing me. Which now with the cameras was impossible.

I started walking home and I was thinking constantly about how I could write names in the death note. If I stop writing names in it, L will be suspicious of me because I so happen to be on watch and nothing is happening. I 'd have to find a blind spot somewhere in my room, maybe I could ask Ryuk to scavenge for the cameras, after all L couldn't see him.

I got into my room and I knew from then on I had to be careful on what I did; also I couldn't talk to Ryuk for the whole week, unless I went out somewhere. I had to find a way that wouldn't put me in any danger of L knowing that I was the one and only 'kira'. I had some recollection of something I was thinking the other day, maybe if I told Ryuk to look around my room for any blind spots; I could start off from there. I'd give him an apple for him every time he found a spot.

"Light." Ryuk wined "talk to me! Come on I'm totally bored."

On our way home, we passed through a 7/11; I walked in knowing that Ryuk would follow.

"You know I can't talk to you because of the cameras you big dope, what were to happen if he hears or sees me crazily talking to myself?"

"Yeah but you could at least signal me or something, do you know how bored I can get? It's not like you, when you can just entertain yourself with homework."

"Give you a deal Ryuk, how about you be a little gem and look for them cameras huh? That's sure to entertain you."

"Fine, but… what will I get in return?" he said staring at the apples, obviously trying to tell me that's what he wanted.

I grabbed a bag full of apples and payed for them at the counter. 'Let's go' I half heartily whispered to Ryuk. He followed.

We reached home no longer than five minutes later. Ryuk assumed that I wanted to him to start looking for the cameras, he then did so, crawling on the walls and on the ceiling. I tried hard not to laugh at his intensity to find them; he was groaning and moaning as his nails were scratching on the paint.

"I can't find any! What is this sorcery?" he yelled out. "Liggghht! Where in the world are these blasted cameras? I reckon that L just said he would cameras in your room to scare you. I don't reckon he's put any cameras in here dude. Talk to me! Come one there is no cameras in here!"

I ignored him, although he was annoying and irritating; I know Ryuzaki enough and I know his methods enough to know that what he said was true. Besides I saw him glued to more than several computer screens surveying my home, there is no way he went that far to make me believe something. I have to admit though; his preparations and placements of the cameras were very well done. It would be necessary to plan something, I had to find a way of killing criminals without him seeing me; this might get difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

The earnest feelings future.

How did I get like this?

Is what I'm doing wrong?

Have I gone insane?

Is god calling my name? Is he telling me my sins are increasing? Is he shaking his head in disgust?

What has this book made me into?

It's changed my life, my life will never be the same; I've known it from the very start, that I'm not normal. I'm a god, I'm a person of liability and courage, I'm a person with the blood worth for a worshiper.

I was meant for this.

What I am doing, is the right thing.

I don't think I was sane from the very beginning.

My job, and my job alone. Me, myself, and I; on this great quest of good and evil.

"You know, if you keep on killing people, won't you be the only one who is truly evil?" asked Ryuk.

"What are you talking about Ryuk? I'm a hardworking, well-known honour student. I'm not evil, never have been and I'll probably never will be."

"We'll have to see what others think of you then shall we?"

"Have you checked the internet lately? All you need to do is search 'kira' and hundreds of fan made webpages pop up, and their all about me. These aren't hate mail my shinnigami, its fan mail. Thousands, no millions of people loving me because of what I am doing. They love me Ryuk, and their using the internet to say what they feel, to express their love for me. It's fantastic.

"Oh, but will they love the fact that 'kira' is Light yagami? When L soon finds out your tricks."

"RYUK!" I demanded "We are going home now!"

"What!? You said we could go to the convenience store on the way home and get some apples? You promiiiiised!"

"Shut up! I'm not your babysitter, go get your own."

"Someone's got their period; I got me a feisty little human. What's on your mind at the moment grumpy?"

"I figured a way to write names down, AND get research from the news, it's a plan fit for a king."

"Do tell." He said

"No." I answered

"No? Are you implying you're too good to tell me your darkest secrets? Playing a curve ball are we?"

"It's just an idea, don't get too drastic over such tiny things, now let's go home shall me; my pet?"

"Your quite bitchy sometimes aren't you? I like it."

"Hahahaha yeah, shut up Ryuk."

We got home minutes later, and I partitioned in the usual day I do every day. Except today I had plans to kill, and not even the cameras would be able to catch a glimpse of this. I went downstairs and grabbed a sticky taped sealed bag of salt and vinegar chips. I hurriedly opened the door to my room and closed it, locking it from everyone.

"What's a bag of salt and vinegar chips gonna do? NOTHING!" Ryuk said laughing

I ignored and proceeded onto what I was doing, because I had a plan where nor L or Ryuk would be able to see into.

"I had taken a packet of chips in my bag this morning for 'school' and during lunch I had put my mini DVD player inside it. I sealed it with sticky tape, just enough to look like it wasn't touched and put it back in my bag. This is the packet. You see, while I eat the chips I can flick it on the news channel and look at all the names of criminals that come up. It's almost idiot proof."

"But your family might have taken the chip packet before you did, how did you know that before school no one would have taken it for themselves?" he asked

"Because I am the only one in this family who eats salt and vinegar chips, so I was ensured that I would be the only one to open the bag. I'm pretty much a genius, wouldn't you say?" I whispered

"I have to admit, you're not the stupidest person in the world; Your certainly one of the smarter people of the bunch that's for sure."

"Shhhhh, if I talk to you too loudly, L will hear."

"Aw, come on, I want to talk!"

"Fine." I jolted and crouched down closer to the desk. "Just make it quick." I said covering my mouth.

"Where do we start!"

"I can tell you're going to be trouble, whatever, I'm going outside, follow me, we'll talk."

"Finally!" she screeched.

"Hey Ryuk, out of curiosity how did you die? You were once human right?"

"I was human once, the most boring time in my life. I'd rather be technically dead than be alive if you ask me. It was a long time since I died, when I was thirty- six I was stabbed to death by an unknown person; when I turned into death itself I found him and killed him. He has just turned forty and had killed three more people besides me; the police couldn't find him; so I helped them. When he held up his knife towards my neck, he said that very poem. What a A-hole right?"

"I wonder what his life was like." I questioned

"He had a family, a wife and a couple of kids; I didn't look too much into his life. I couldn't be bothered, I just wanted revenge. Although I suppose I could have, I mean I had all this life to do it; I just didn't really think about that."

"He had a family? Why did you still kill him? He had a life."

"An eye for an eye my friend. He killed me, I killed him; that's all there was. I thought about it for a while actually, but the more I was a shinigami; the more I didn't care for others. I didn't have any feelings anymore, I didn't care. If I ever see him again I will thank him for killing me. Thank him indeed. And what about all the criminals you killed? They probably had family, why did you kill them still?"

"Yeah, but they killed people and did crimes, they deserved it. A family of any sorts would do better with another human in their life anyway."

"I just figured out that I really like this human." Said Ryuk.

"Yeah, whatever you say. But will he turn into a shinigami?" I ask

"No. only certain people actually turn into a shinigami. It's a random cycle, you don't pick whether or not you die for real. It just happens."

"When you die, where do you go?"

"You sure are curious today, so many questions. That's for me to keep and for you to find out. I guess you will have to die before you obtain that information."

"Is heaven real then?"

"Yes, but not all people go to heaven. You will not go to heaven, you have once owned the death note. Even if you lose the ownership of the note, you will still end up somewhere along the lines of where I have."

"So, are you saying that I will become a shinigami after I die, because of the death note?"

"Nope, do you even listen? I really think you don't sometimes. Like I said, it's picked randomly and whether or not you had ownership of the death note will not affect where you go. Its kinda difficult to explain to a human all about the qualities of being a shinigami, but like me you will soon understand. Understand you will."

I stilled my body, I realised that it would take me a lot more days to get all these names, but in the end I will still come out better than L. Because then, he won't have any proof that I am kira; he will base it on the fact that I couldn't have done it- if criminals are still dying while I'm in surveillance.

An hour later, of slow eating chips and painful news shows; I managed to get twenty one names down. It's not much, but it's enough for L to start thinking of new plans for suspicion. Maybe he'll think twice before crossing my path. Tomorrow after school I'll pop down to the police office and check out the 'new' findings. Until then, I will get some sleep, you have no idea how exhausting it is to eat chips as slow as a sloth and watch the news for an hour just to find twenty one measly names.

"Hey light! Hey light! Don't ignore me! Are you going out to the office tomorrow? Hey light, hey light, bro!"

"Shut…up." I whisper "Can't you see I'm too tired? I need sleep, I don't have time for your games tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, on the way to the office okay? Now shush."

"Fine, you grumpy butt face." He whined.

"Yeah, real mature, you two hundred year old baby." I said, under the warm covers of the bed.

L is going to find out just how clever I am, and just how far I will go to kill all in favour of the police. It turns out 'Kira' is a dangerous person.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

I'm trouble he says.

Silence, silence is all around. I no longer hear screams, stories on news of murder and convict; are rare. You see people out in the streets at night more often now, they have nothing to be afraid of; a world worth bragging about.

I feel like I've done the world so much good, and I feel-

"Oi, anybody here? Hellooooo, earth to Yagami." Called Matsuda, clicking his fingers in my face.

"I told you to call me light, stupid." I jokingly said

"Sorry, just a habit, being the younger one and all."

"Hey Matsu, long time no see" yelled Hatsuharu, grapping onto his neck with force.

"Where the heck have you been you slacker? Sick again?" asked Matsuda

"Yeah, unfortunately I got the flu and I just couldn't shake it off. What's been going on?"

"Oh my gosh, everything." Matsuda replied. "You're lucky you weren't even here, L put cameras all over our houses, 'cause he wanted to make sure that none of us were kira. It was so annoying, we had like no privacy."

"Annnd how are you light-chan?"

Hatsuharu had only just turned twenty two last month. Even though he was older than me, and he had the right to because I was younger, I still hated it.

"Hello?" he came up to me and uncomfortably shoved his face close to mine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's been in another world all of today. Good luck getting to him." Matsuda said.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Haru screamed. "OHHHH light has a girl! Have you kissed her yet? Tell me all the gossip!"

Suddenly I was back into the conversation, realising what my blank out had started.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I protested.

"Sure, Or it's a girl you like and you can't tell her that, I see now." Matsuda plotted.

"Shut up the two of you, it's rude to get into people's business." I said pushing Haru of my shoulder. "Can't a person just be tired?"

"Sure, when he's been up all night thinking about a woman." Haru winked and laughed.

"Get over it! There's no woman."

"Calm down, calm down, I was just pushing your buttons. That's what friends do isn't it?"

Friends? It hadn't occurred to me to think that I had friends that weren't from school. Matsuda, Akito and Hatsuharu; people that like me for the person I pretend to be. It's funny how things like that work out.

People that I will use someday, for my plan to work completely. They will play a part in opening doors for me, I almost feel sorry for them. Simple people, unable to observe the true colours of the world; of the people they call 'friends'

Matsuda is a smart person, he has something like me; that all the others don't see. It's a shame that he hasn't worked it out yet, I promise myself I won't kill him when I've used him. If anyone were to find out who I really was, it would be him, cleaver boy.

"There he goes again, off into space. I wonder what he's thinking." Muffled Matsuda. "Yag- I mean Light's mind would be one I would like to see, it would be interesting to know what's going on in that head of his."

"Mmm interesting indeed, say Light-chan, how's school? Still the honour student your father speaks about?"

"it's school Haru, what's to talk about? You do mindless school work, homework, exams. It's not that exciting."

We were all silent after that, as if someone was trying to think of another conversation. The birds were flocking around in the Zen sand garden, I could hear everything, my mind was defiantly in another place.

After a minute or so, Hatsuharu brought up the subject of school again.

"You're right, school's boring. I'm glad I got out of that dump! But you know Light-chan, you only have one more year right?"

"Yeah I guess, but my mum really expects me to go to college, I don't even have the patience to worry about that, I'll worry about it when it happens."

"I didn't think school was that bad." Pouted Matsuda.

"I guess it wouldn't be hard when you're not getting told off by teachers all the time." Spoke Haru.

"Hah yeah, I can just picture you as the rebel at school, the idiot that didn't know what was best for him. You didn't do anything at school, did you?" I asked.

"Not really, I couldn't be bothered. Yeah your probably right, my parents were paying for me to get educated, but I was young and stupid and I thought school was a waste of my time. It got to the point where I didn't care if my grades were shabby, I just wanted to get school over and done with. It doesn't really matter as much now, I have a job and I'm doing what I like. Besides, those people who think education is everything can go stuff it up where the sun don't shine."

"School probably isn't the best thing in life, but at least it gives me something to do. In most cases, it gives me the excuse of looking out the window when I'm bored." I answered.

"If you actually do the work, you'll find it's not that bad. It's not hard to get through school if you actually do the required things." Continued Matsuda.

"I agree." I stuttered.

"Hey! You slacks, where here to work. And FYI, L's looking for everyone, so get down here now." yelled Ichirou, from the stairs. "And what are you guys doing on the roof anyways? If you fall I'm not going to clean your body of the floor."

"Boy, do I hate that guy." Matsuda whispered.

We all nodded, no one said anything- but it was as if we all agreed to that subject.

I hurried down the stairs, eager to see what L wanted. When we all got to the main room, we were surprised to see another person of interest, sitting on the floor. At first I thought he was a small boy, no older than twelve; but when he stood up he pulled off the height just enough to be a head shorter than L himself. He resembled L a lot, I had thought he was a cousin or a close relative.

He had white hair, pure white hair. He wore pyjamas, they didn't fit well and were baggy around his small body. He had the same black deprived lines under his eyes, and just like L; he wasn't wearing shoes. If these guys aren't relatives, they must be clones, there is no way they don't have some sort of blood connection.

He stood there, curling his hair, holding a toy soldier in his right hand. How childish I thought. I wanted to know all about him instantly, especially his age.

"How old do you think that kid is?" whispered Haru to Matsuda.

"Fifteen?" answered Matsuda.

"This is a dear friend of mine, his name is Near, he was in the same orphanage as me and the second best investigator in japan. After me of course. He has recently been interested in this case and has requested to participate in this affair, you will treat him the way you treat me."

"Di-did you just say orphanage?" asked Matsuda.

"L's an orphan!?" exclaimed ichirou.

"That's right, Watari Had built an orphanage for people like me and near. It's called Wammy's house, it was the first orphanage for children with special abilities or children with abilities that may help the world in the future."

"So…you guys aren't related?" I questioned

"No, were not." Spoke near finally.

Whispers became of our little group, it was almost impossible that they weren't related, they were so much alike in every detail.

"Kira is only going to bring trouble to us, it's going to get harder and harder from now on. From now, make sure not to overlook anything that comes, and never underestimate his intelligence. If you need something and I am unavailable, you can go to near. He will help you, don't be afraid to confront him."

With that, the rest of the night was pretty silent. I imagined near to be as talkative as L was in this case, but in fact he wasn't, he hardly spoke a word. When he did talk, it was to L, and it was so small none of us could hear it. I still wanted to know how old he was, I reminded Matsuda to tell me to ask L at a better time.

We thought we were all going to work with L, just L. Now there was some other guy who again, we didn't have any idea about. I realised I had to wait patiently for the time I would unfold everything about them, the people that have no mention of them. The people that don't even exist. Even in a special orphanage- no one was to know what secrets lie beneath the people that live there; be it as children or adulthood.

A few days past, and every time I had left the building of L, I had seen glimpses of this person; hiding amongst the walls of the entrance. He wasn't anyone that worked in the police force, nor was he even one of the people working on other cases other than the 'kira' case.

I couldn't see his face, he was questionably undercover, careful and precise in his movements. He made short work of my sneaking around, as when I moved in closer, he moved in further, he knew someone was trying to see him. Even though I had no information on him, I knew that this guy was no amateur, he knew fair well what he was doing and what he was to do next. He was sly, and even with skills such as mine, he overpowered them.

The afternoon of one day, closer to the time the owls emerged from their nesting's, I saw him again: but this time I saw more of him, for he was unaware of my spot on the roof. I still couldn't view his face, I saw the view of what only a bird could.

He was wearing a striped shirt, the strips were red and black and distinguished him between many of those in suits of black. Over the striped shirt was an overcoat of some sort, it had no sleaves; letting me see the shirt underneath. His pants were a black skinny pant-the material like denim.

To compliment his unusual look, he had black gloves, steam punk like boots and green coloured glasses over his eyes; almost like goggles.

He stood there, seeming to do nothing but stare into space; hands in pockets and a fag in his mouth. He was constantly smoking; there wasn't a time where I hadn't seen him without one.

The difference between what he wore and what the police men wore was an immediate knowledge that he wasn't one of them, and to think that no one was taking any notice that he was there. My suspicions of him grew fast. I was to keep an eye on him.

The boy was quiet, even putting aside the mask he wore- protecting him from those he wished hate on. Who was he…?

Curiosity killed the cat, but no cat I shall be tonight. I am the rat that sneaks when no one knows-the one you can't kill.


End file.
